banjokazooiefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Boba fett 32
Welcome, , to the Banjo-Kazooie Wiki, the Banjo-Kazooie gaming wikia! We hope that you like this wikia and you decide to stay. Feel free to edit and contribute some of your Banjo-Kazooie knowledge. However, do not remove important information while fixing others' articles. Additionally, you must comply with all of the normal Wikipedia policies of this site. Policies can be found by clicking the various links of this message. If you do not follow the rules, you will be banned appropriately. Here are some links that may help you. '''Our polices *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Privacy policy *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Simplified ruleset (Recommended to follow the rules so you dont get banned :P) General Wikipedia polices (The External Wikipedia policies) *How to edit a page *Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial *How to write a great article Other Important links *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Tutorial *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Administrators *Banjo-Kazooie Wiki:Community Portal *Forum:Bottles' Molehill *Forum:Jolly's Tavern *Forum:Game help *Forum:Brentilda's Tea Table Again, welcome and we hope you enjoy your stay! 00:47, 25 September 2008 (UTC) NOTE: IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF 13 YEARS OLD, DO NOT RELEASE PERSONAL INFORMATION! hello and thank you hello and i like this fine database encyclopedia and i will make sure i dont get a ban!-Boba fett 32 03:48, 25 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. The ban bit is kinda exaggerated. It should be a bit warmer welcom-ish. But I'm glad you like it here. 00:43, 26 September 2008 (UTC) thank you yes i really enjoy this good database encyclopedia and i really love banjo-kazooie that much and i like the story i like the humor in it and too bad they never made it for gamecube but oh well and yes i do rate this encyclopedia a 100/100-Boba fett 32 17:55, 26 September 2008 (UTC) :Great! The Banjo-Platform game was going to happen but creating a game isnt a piece of cake. :( I was having trouble obtaining sprites (that is backgrounds, pictures of characters, objects, etc) so I kinda abandoned the idea. The files are still saved to my computer but I never really do anything anymore. I could have a go again if I want. The idea was that the game would only be available on the wiki so it would attract people here (because we have a problem with the amount of users who visit here). ANyway, Cheers 04:15, 27 September 2008 (UTC) gameshark: is it good for the N64 ? hey i was thinking of getting a GameShark for my N64 (so i can hack into things) and tell me is it ok for the platform?-Boba fett 32 03:57, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't have a clue. I don't have one so I wouldn't know but you should check the wikipedia article and online site reviews to see what people think. I heard you can do quite interesting things. 07:05, 29 September 2008 (UTC) :I think most people would advise against using it on your console, since it can apparently seriously screw up your B-K cartridge, so I think it would be safest to use it on an emulator. I don't actually know for sure though. I'm sure you could search online for some discussion forums about it. ok thank you well i looked it up (the GameShark) and i saw some complaints of it so i wont be touching it so i will try an emulator or something because i want to get all the secrets for b-k and B-T-Boba fett 32 00:25, 30 September 2008 (UTC) IRC Channel hey any way i can go to the IRC Channel? because i want to join the IRC-Boba fett 32 16:09, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Just click one (or both) of the links there on the Navigation toolbar on the left side. ok thank you-Boba fett 32 19:21, 30 September 2008 (UTC)